


Gossip spreads fast

by therealbloodymary01



Series: Untold stories of prats and clotpoles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealbloodymary01/pseuds/therealbloodymary01
Summary: Sequel of "Not what I meant". Arthur notices that everyone is behaving strangely around him and eventually finds out that a very inappropriate and not entirely true voice is going around in the castle. But who started the gossip in the first place?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Untold stories of prats and clotpoles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101092
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Gossip spreads fast

**Author's Note:**

> Idk guys, I wrote this while I was at the beach and it came out longer than the first one XD. Hopefully it will make you laugh! Reviews are more than welcome♡

For some reason, everyone Arthur met that day seemed to look at him like they knew something he didn't. First some servants had started to whisper as soon as he had turned his back at them, then the librarian had smiled at him weirdly. Even the guards he encountered seemed to have a strange behaviour around him. But the worst part came as soon as he entered the Royal Council room, where he was heading in order to discuss some important matters regarding the kingdom's safety. He sat down in his chair with the other knights, consulted his notes and started to assign a task to everyone.  
“Leon and Elyan, I need you to go to the southern border to make sure that the druids rebellions have ceased. Gwaine and Percival, take some other men with you and search for that thief who is spreading panic among the villages. Be careful, he's dangerous. I will personally check the woods to see if he's hiding there, I'll tell Merlin to ready the horses.”  
As soon as he mentioned Merlin, everybody reacted in a very strange way. Some knights snorted, some others just looked at him curiously, others acted like everything was normal, but Arthur could clearly see it wasn't.  
“What is it? Are there any problems with what I said?” He asked bitterly.  
“No, My Lord, we're just happy that you're finally getting along with your manservant.”  
At Gwaine's words, everybody in the room started to laugh hard. The prince was outraged, he couldn't understand why they were making a scene like that and what did Merlin have to do with it.  
Unless...  
Incredulous, he grabbed Gwaine by the arm and asked him directly.  
“Why are you laughing??”  
“It's nothing Princess, really” he replied.  
“Just tell me, Gwaine."  
The prince had a murderous expression which convinced the knight to confess.  
“Alright. We know about yesterday.”  
“And what exactly do you think happened yesterday?”  
“Well you should know pretty well what-”  
“GWAINE!”  
“Fine! You and Merlin fucked on your table!”  
“What the hell???”  
“No need to deny it, we always knew there was something between you two. But I must admit that I never thought you were the kind of guy who bangs-”  
“Enough! Nothing you said happened. I just... made a gaffe... Merlin was banging my sword on the table!”  
“And by that you mean...”  
“Never mind, just don't tell this lie to anybody else”  
“What do you mean? The whole castle knows”  
“What???” The poor prince couldn't believe it. He was so gonna kill his stupid manservant who had dared to spread such a blatant lie.  
“I'll make that useless toad of a servant regret the day he was born” he said angrily.  
“But it wasn't Merlin who told me!”  
“What? Who was then?”  
“G-gaius”  
“Gaius???”  
“Yes! He heard it from Lance and the old man was just dying to tell me about how the prince snogged his ward-”  
“But I didn't!!”  
“I didn't know it at the time!”  
The baffled prince decided to find Gaius, hoping he hadn't told anyone else. He didn't want other people to get informed about that affair apart from Gwaine, the other knights, a bunch of servants, the librarian, and Gaius, apparently.  
He found the court physician in his studio, brewing some medical potion. He cleared his voice and greeted the old man, not knowing how to start that awkward conversation.  
“So... Gaius... you probably heard the rumour that's going around about Merlin and I...”  
The physician smiled slightly.  
“Indeed My Lord, and I'm really happy for you both, even though I believe it wasn't very cautious of you doing-”  
“There was a misunderstanding, we didn't do anything!” — the prince interrupted him — “I just expressed myself wrong and made a gaffe, but now it seems like everyone in this freaking castle thinks that we had...” he blushed, feeling like a young boy having his first crush.  
“Please, tell me that at least you didn't spread this FALSE voice” said the royal with pleading eyes.  
“No, Sire.”  
“Thank God.”  
The young Pendragon, thinking he got everything under control, took his leave of the physician and headed for the throne room, relieved to have interrupted the chain of people which was rapidly spreading that gossip throughout the palace. Or at least he thought so.  
“Is it true that you slept with your servant??” asked Uther as soon as he entered the room.  
“What the f- Who told you that??”  
The king, to his son's surprise, burst out laughing.  
“No need to be shy, I had fun as well when I was your age. It's fine by me, as long as you remember your duties towards the kingdom.”  
The prince couldn't bare another word from his father.  
“I didn't have sex with Merlin, dammit! Is it that hard to understand?” He erupted.  
The sovereign looked at his son, slightly concerned.  
“Alright, no need to get angry”  
“So who told you about it??” Asked the desperate prince.  
“Well, I overheard a servant-”  
“Which servant??”  
“That one with brown hair... I don't remember the name... maybe... Gwendolyn?”  
“Guinevere?”  
“Yes, that one!”  
“Sweet Lord, let's hope she didn't tell anyone else" said the prince, rushing to find the maid.  
“Gwen!” He called her as soon as he saw the girl heading for the kitchens, carrying two trays full of food.  
The servant looked surprised at Arthur, noticing his horrified gaze.  
“Who told you about what happened between Merlin and I?” He cut short.  
The maid blushed, not knowing how to answer properly that question.  
“I-I... well... Merlin told me”  
“I knew it! I'm gonna murder that dollop head! I warned him not to tell anyone about my gaffe, and not only he did, but he also lied, saying we actually slept together!!”  
“What?” Said Gwen perplexed.  
“Merlin only told me about the gaffe you made, nothing more” she continued.  
“Then how come that anyone thinks we had sex? Did you make this up?”  
“Absolutely not! Merlin told me confidentially. No one should know about this thing at all, apart from the three of us, that's why I was surprised this morning when everyone was talking about you two having s-... well, you know”  
“Then who is it that spread the false voice in the first place?”  
As soon as he finished speaking, they were interrupted by a blatant laugh.  
“But it was me, of course” a voice said.  
With a sadistic grin spread across her face the prince's step-sister made her entrance.  
“Morgana?! You told everyone that Merlin and I... how could you do this to me? You know it's a lie! Also, how the hell did you find out about yesterday?” Exclaimed the confused royal boy.  
The king's ward looked absolutely proud of what she had done, and flashed a smile in their direction.  
“Yesterday, as I was heading for my room, I spotted Merlin and Gwen whispering something, and I decided to overhear their conversation to get informed about the ultimate gossip in Camelot. Best decision of my life! When I found out about your hilarious gaffe, I decided to spice it up a bit and tell it to the whole castle! Isn't it funny?” She said excitedly. The prince looked livid.  
“Oh! Now I understand why yesterday you were so happy and refused to tell me the reason” Guinevere added.  
“Yeah, sorry Gwen” replied Morgana, not looking sorry at all.  
“Morgana, if you tell anyone else I swear I'm gonna kill you” the prince threatened.  
“You're too late, my dear brother. I think by now even Cenred's kingdom knows about it”  
“Why are you doing this to me?” shouted the prince furiously.  
“That's my revenge for forgetting my birthday last month!!” she replied.  
“Are you kidding me? You're still offended?”  
“What can I say, I'm not good at forgiving”.  
And with that sentence, Morgana made her way out of the room laughing uncontrollably, more satisfied than ever, leaving a shocked prince and an amazed maid behind her.  
At that exact moment, Merlin broke into the room they were in, looking breathless.  
“Why is everyone looking at me weirdly today??” he exclaimed.  
“Well... er...” the prince stuttered.  
“Because you and Arthur slept together” continued Gwen for him.  
“We what?? That's not true!”  
“At least everyone in the castle thinks you did”.  
“And why is that?” Cried the stunned warlock.  
“Because you never keep your big mouth shut, idiot” replied the prince. “When you had the wondrous idea of telling Gwen about the thing I specifically told you not to tell anyone, someone heard you. And not just anyone, but Morgana!! And now she told everyone we had sex!” He exploded.  
“Geez, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to create this situation” — the young boy replied — “Besides, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't said that ambiguous sentence in the first place” he remarked. As soon as he saw the facial expression of his master, he knew he screwed up. He began to run, chased by the furious prince, while Gwen laughed at those two idiots who still hadn't figured out they were in love with each other.


End file.
